


all that face that makes me wanna party

by larrie28af



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, alternative universe, and im not gonna put details about smut because thats unnecessary, and this is my first fic ever so if it sucks i am ashamed sorry that you've read this, daddy kink ops?, i dont know how to tag actually im sorry about it, i included the mothers because im a sucker for their families hehe, just a tiny bit of angsty and im not even sorry, ziam relationship is so uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrie28af/pseuds/larrie28af
Summary: au where Louis is a 20th century artist who finds inspiration only when sculpting his neighbor and friend, Harry. a slow burn, friends to lovers with a dose of "but maybe if I got naked your inspiration would come better, Louis", shameless smut, fluff and beautiful poetry





	all that face that makes me wanna party

**Author's Note:**

> HIYA GUYS, this is my first fic ever im so excited!!!!!!!!11  
> if you want to contact me my twitter is @larrie28af and i appreciate making new friends  
> please leave kudos and comments, they are very important.  
> the playlist is in this link right here:  
> thanks and i hope you enjoy it x

**_''I can see my sweet boy swayin'_  
** he's crazy y cubano como yo my love  
on the balcony and i'm saying oh baby oh baby''  
  
-West Coast, Lana Del Rey  
  


 

**1926, London.  
**   


The thing is: the clay in **NOT** staying put in the way Louis imagined it would stay. And the problem is that he is trying. Fuck, he tries everyday but it's never enough and hell if it doesn't seems like the sorry excuse of a sculpture it's laughing at him, at his lack of focus. But really, it's lack of enthusiasm. Ever since he moved here 2 years ago he found out what he wanted to do for a living. Be a sculptor. It makes sense because he always loved plastic arts and he always had a soft spot for Da Vinci that son of a bitch. And getting his hands dirty, he loves that a lot.  _''Do it boo, you are going to be so famous and I'm already so proud of you for chasing after your dreams.''_ Thats what his lovely mum said with tears in her eyes when he told her.

He should probably sue his mum because he feels that he is disappointing her everytime he fails. And failing, oh, Louis is used to that. He fails an sculpture every-fucking-day because he just can't find a subject interesting enough to turn into a pretty sculpture. So he does flowers, cars, dogs, objects, his own foot but it's never pretty and Louis is tired. Tired of feeling like he should be producing something good just because he loves his job. And the money is ending - he worked his arse off at an awful job before moving to London so he wouldn’t have to worry about money while he attempted to create something worthy of a sale. Clearly that is taking longer than expected, however.

 

So, Louis really needs to get a grip and find  _anything_ really to be his inspiration. He knows this but there is nothing he can do about it now so he just gets up off the chair - his sacred throne, like Zayn likes to call it - and moves to the kitchen to put the kettle on and make himself some tea because its too damn early for this ammount of thinking. While he waits he just leans on the bench, looks out the window and rubs one foot in the other to try to warm them up because he hates socks even when he might get hypothermia.

When the window becomes too boring with only with tiny snowflakes falling in front of the empty house next to his, he turns and sits on a stool. Everything in his house is cozy and makes him happy. And consequently, everything in here are gifts from his mum or Zayn and Liam. The pretty table and the 2 chairs belong to him now because his two best friends were moving to a bigger house so _''its only logical to have a bigger table and 8 chairs okay, Lou? Relax, it's not charity, you would be the one helping us.''_

 _The comfortable couch his mum only gave to him because ''even if you live alone you need comfort Louis, and i know how much time you spent on this couch in your teenage years so you have to take this because now that the two little ones are arriving we have to buy a larger one anyway...''_ and the list of excuses that they made up for him to have these things goes on and on.

And don't get him wrong, he is very grateful for all these things, he really is. But he just wishes he could have been the one to decorate his little house and buy basic stuff. One day maybe he can pay them back and afford to buy more than food and pay his bills, but he is not there yet. It is what it is, he thinks.

 

Louis is just starting to drink his cuppa while scratching just above his dirty pants when he looks outside again and sees him. At first, he thinks the boy he is staring at is an angel because how one would explain the soft curls falling at his broad shoulders, his pale beautiful skin, his tale frame, and his big, strong hands?

Goddamnit, this is the first time Louis saw his new neighboor and he is already drooling and maybe getting half-hard? So yes, maybe the guy next door is a fallen angel from Heaven to torment Louis because his hands are already shaking with the need to go and introduce himself to the angel guy.

Judge Louis all you want, but he is already standing up and hissing at the cold tile floor beneath his feet  when he looks out of the window again and  watches while his hot neighboor takes another box from his cool car and then he suddenly is tripping on his own legs and falling on the ground. What Louis didnt expect was for a giggle to escape these stranger's lips and _wow okay_ Louis' realises that himself is grinning and that is absolutely  _ridiculous_ so maybe:  
1\. that guy is not an unreachable angel that came to this Earth only to please Louis' wet dreams.  
2\. maybe he is just a young man that laughs at his own flaws and mistakes and Louis shouldn't think that is so endearing but it is.

  
Louis is still smiling at the scene right in front of him and apparently thats all it takes for him to move, grab the door handle and go outside barefoot and shirtless  _still_ \- he is hopeless, yes - and offer a hand and some help to the guy next door.

As soon as the door closes behind him he is already regretting his decision to be nice because he might freeze to death without a shirt and shoes before he gets to the guy - that now is trying to stand up and failing because his hands are full of things and the sidewalk is pretty slippery - He looks a bit embarrassed if the blush creeping on his neck and cheeks is anything to go by so Louis doesn't say anything, just tries to contain his smile and offers his hand for the guy to grab and try to stand up.

This time around he succeeds though and as soon as he looks up and their eyes lock, Louis is breathless.

Even though he knew that the man was handsome he wasn't expecting his eyes - a vibrant and so so pretty green - and his lips, oh god - Louis will write sonnets and poems about how outrageous they are even if its the last thing he does in his pathetic lonely life - and his cute large nose that Louis is dying to _bop_ right now but he won't, of course, because the cold didnt reach his brain yet _._

Basically then, Louis is fucked because neither of them said anything and didnt let go of their hands either but he already planned their whole marriage. Thats the exact moment the love of Louis' life decides that is a good time to break the silence.

''Hello, I'm Harry and thank you for helping me'', he says and traps his bottom lip with his teeth and gives Louis a hopeful look. And all of a sudden Louis' knees are jelly and he is having a hard time standing up because that deep voice is gonna be the end of him, he already is aware of that fact. ''I'm sorry for the trouble but I really think you should put some warm clothes and shoes on because otherwise you are gonna die and I would really like for us to be friends first", he finishes with the start of a grin.

Louis' mind then realises that yes he might die any second now because he looks down and sees that his toes are purple and he has goosebumps all around - he just doesn't know if its because of the snow or because of the man still holding his hand and offering an easy smile with oh wait i-is that a dimple? wait there are TWO of them and ohmygod Louis is actually worried  he died already. _He would be okay though because he saw the most gorgeous man ever and held his hand and saw his dimples so he already achieved his life goals._

When he looks up again though, the smile becomes more of a pout and Louis is questioning his life decisions - because he just wants to see that beautiful smile again and his bunny teeth oh god they are adorable - when he realises that he hasn't answered and the man must think he is uneducated and rude so he just says the first thing that is on his mind.

''Oh I'm sorry Harry, I would love for us to be friends yes, just, can you wait here for a second? I just don't feel my toes anymore and any other part of my body really, so I'm gonna put some clothes on and I will help you with your boxes okay? Just, a sec''. 

Then he is letting go of Harry's hand - he didnt want to let go yet but he loves his toes too much unfortunately -  and starts running towards his house. 

He goes in tripping on his fucking legs - karma is a bitch huh -,  goes to his room and in the process of trying to find clean clothes almost brings his wardrobe down with his rushed hands and but eventually he finds his warmest pants - thank god - his boots and 2 coats. He puts them on in what must be less than 5 minutes and he is already running back to where he left Harry because what if Louis scared him already with his constant staring and word-vomiting? He wouldn't be surprised.

But to Louis' happiness, Harry is in the same place Louis left him offering a warm smile, hands buried in the pockets of his sweater and of course just now Louis pays attention to his clothes. He is wearing a loose yellow sweater, red sweat pants that seems to be too comfortable and leopard sneakers and - wait what? - nothing in his outfit makes sense but he still is the prettiest person Louis has ever seen - and Zayn is his best fucking friend okay? - so Louis stops staring - its very hard to look away from Harry okay? - and decides that he should probably say his name before he jumps on Harry's waist and snogs him silly.

''I dont think I said my name yet so it's Louis and it's a pleasure to meet you, Harold. And should I say that your outfit is the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen but I intend to take the piss when we're friends only because you're not ready for my amazing humour just yet.''

At that, Harry gives him a lopsided smile and a fond look and the rest of the morning goes by with them carrying boxes inside Harry's new house, getting to know each other and having lemonade and grilled vegetables for lunch at Harry's because ''Louis how do you expect to survive with these things? Just tea and toast are not good for your body, you have to eat vegetables and healthy stuff, this is not enough for a good nutrition, this is seriously the only two things you have in your house?''

 

After they eat, they carry the rest of the boxes and Harry starts unpacking and Louis helps until its night - because of course he does - and basically by the end of it all, they are already best friends with the promise of seeing each other the very next day.

 

Later when Louis is in his bed he realises that tomorrow maybe he can work on something good for the first time in his lifeand it might have something to do with the beautiful human he spent the whole day with.

Also, if his belly is full of butterflies because of the honking laughter that Harry gave him at least 28 times today, then it's nobody's business but his own.


End file.
